me llenas de colores (ink sans x lectora)
by furendorina-chan
Summary: ink le pide a alphys una tableta para ver los au s pero en vez de eso ink ve el mundo real tu tienes a tu hermana turquesa (personaje inventado por mi) que te protegió desde los 4 años tus madres murieron, error te a capturó ink te salvo y esta historia de amor ink siempre te protegerá junto con tu hermana un gran misterio hay dentro de tu pasado y solo tu sabrás lo que pasara
1. Chapter 1

Me llenas de colores (inkxlectora)Introducción

(t/n) tu nombre

-narrar

/fuera de la historia

() Pensamientos

** Acciones

Narra ink!sans/sempai/

-estaba en undertale en el laboratorio de alphys original pues le había pedido que me hiciera una tableta para ver los au´s cada vez que visitara a otros, a cambio de unos posters de anime.

Pero cuando quería ver un au pude ver un mundo completamente extraño, ahí no había monstruos solo humanos pero esos humanos no tenían poderes ni almas

Cuando veía gente pasar vi a una hermosa chica con un cuaderno con dibujos en la mano ella tenía el pelo _ (tu color de pelo), los ojos_(tu color de ojos) ,estaba vestida _(como te vistas ) era tan linda *se le pone los ojos de corazón* se me habían puesto los ojos de corazón el derecho de color rojo y el izquierdo de rosa me sentí confundido que es este sentimiento me sentía calido

/narradora: inky estás enamorado

Narra: narradora

Ink estaba enamorado y hace era, el no savia que era ese sentimiento pero era fuerte lo que sentía por esa humana

Alphys: uh n-no está tableta está mal no tendría que mostrar este….

… mundo?-decía confundida porque no sabía si eso era un au dame la tableta ink que la voy a arreglar

Cuando alphys dijo eso saco de sus pensamientos a ink que miraba atento a la pantalla de esa tableta

Ink: no¡ dijo rotundamente digo no quiero ver este mundo tan …*giraba la mano en señal de duda *… original

Alphys: oh okey ,por cierto gracias por los posters

Ink: de nada al,bueno me tengo que ir *abre un portal

Alphys : Adiós ink

Ink:adiós al *entra al portal*

En el mundo real

La chica que miraba ink eras tú ,caminabas por la calle te sentías observada miras a todos lados pero no viste a nadie deciste ignorarlo y sigues caminando

Narra _(tu hermoso nombre mi querida lectora)

Ya por fin había llegado a mi casa mi hermana me estaba esperando con la merienda y mis películas favoritas que eran_(tu peli favorita)

Narra : narradora

Una chica más grande que tú te abrió la puerta era tu hermana turquesa/el nombre le pongo yo/ella tenía el pelo teñido de negro con rojo y tenía ojos marrones

Ambas eran diferentes pero era porque tú eras adoptada pero tus padres ni tu hermana nunca te lo dijeron, tus padres habían muerto en un accidente o más bien desaparecido tu hermana era la que te cuidaba ,ella era 3 años mayor que tu

Tu tenías 14 años  
narra: turquesa

Mi hermana había llegado de la escuela Sali corriendo del comedor y fui hacia la puerta

Turquesa: hermanita por fin llegas pasa ya te prepare la merienda ^^

_(t/n) gracias hermana mira mis calificaciones todo 9-dijo mi hermana feliz como siempre

Turquesa: muy bien ¡! Sabes cómo tienes puro 9 después de ver las pelis jugaremos en la computadora

Mi hermana tenía puros 9 en su boletín pero la que tenia 10 era arte ya que tanto adora dibujar que tiene destacado arte

Despues de ver las películas nos pusimos a jugar nuestro juego favorito UNDERTALE  
narra: narradora

Ambas se sentaron en la compu y se pusieron a jugar unndertale justo estaba en la batalla contra sans

A turquesa le daba pena matar a sans ya que estaba enamorada de el

Cuando las hermanas _(tu apellido) se pusieron a jugar UNDERTALE el juego se empezó a glichear y empesava a decir error

_(t/n) ohhh vamos pedazo de mier** *decías maldiciendo*

Turquesa: oye la boca pende**

Ambas se pusieron a reír por las groserías cuando un portal completamente negro se abrió y interrumpió su risa

Un chico de piel negra al igual que su pelo ,los ojos rojos, azul y amarillos con la ropa negra y cubierto de la palabra error apareció

Ambas :0-0

_(t/n) turquesa?

Turquesa: si, hermanita?

_(t/n) :me parece a mí oh ese chico se parece a ERROR!SANS

Turquesa: SIP ,y mucho

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y dijeron GENIAL¡

Se movían de un lado al otro de ERROR gritando OMG/ ES ERROR/ ES REAL/SOSTENME QUE ME DESMALLO

Ambas tomaron su teléfono y le sacaron fotos a ERROR¡SANS

_(t/n) y bien? Error di algo

ERROR:EsTan LOcAs -_-

A ambas le causo gracia lo que dijo error y se pusieron a reir ERROR :*saca sus hilos y las ata*

Ambas:que mier**?¿¡!

Turquesa y tu trataron de liberarse y lograron hacerlo

/no pregunten como :v/

Ambas corrieron a la cocina a buscar un cuchillo el mas filoso que encontraron

ERROR trataba de volverlas a atar con sus hilos pero cortaban los hilos que les trataba de atacar

ERROR: vAlLA vAllA pArEce QuE lAs HUmAnAS sAbEN dEFenDeRsE

Ambas:cierra la pu** boca -decían eso con una cara de enojo

*Sonríen *

_(t/n) siempre quise decirle eso a error sans

Turquesa: yo pensaba lo mismo hermanita

ERROR:TsK solto ese ruidito de desagrado

Cuando iba a atacar un poco de tinta golpea la cabeza de error

¿?:ERROR DEJA A ESAS DULCES CHICAS EN PAZ¡

Ambas vieron quien es y turquesa quedo con la boca abierta mientras que _ solo se desmallo

Bueno espero que les allá gustado el primer capítulo de

Me llenas de colores (ink sans x lectora)

ink!sans: si espero que si porque ahora tengo que aparecer como…

furendorina:*le tapa la boca* cállate no les des spoilers :v

ink: uy perdón bueno comenten

furendorina: voten si quieren algo

ink: den sugerencias

ambos: y que lo disfruten la historia

yo soy furendorina-chan y espero que les alla gustado subiré los capítulos entre los sabados y los domingos hoy fue una exención


	2. Chapter 2

Me llenas de colores (inkxlectora)

Capitulo 2 a salvo por ahora

Ink había aparecido y _ se desmallo

Ink estaba con pelo marrón un ojo celeste y el otro de estrella tenía un leve sonrojo que apenas se notaba y unas pecas /exactamente igual que en la portada de la historia

Turquesa: ya sabía yo que se iba a desmallar*facepalm*

¿?:jejeje *soltó una risa*

ERROR: valla pero si llego pincelito jejeje no sé qué ves en esa humana se ve inútil *apunta a tu cuerpo desmallado * ink solo deja que me lleve su alma y ese sentimiento tuyo así esta inútil humana se …*

Turquesa: espera un momento –interrumpiendo a error-estas diciendo que ink siente algo por mi hermanita ¿¡

Ink:*se sonroja * a bueno…este… y-yo …si

Turquesa: no puede ser ¡ *-*

Ink : porfa no se lo digas –dijo sobre exaltado

Turquesa: emmm okey ^^

ERROR: ya basta de tantas boludec*s –dijo arto *toma tu alma de tu cuerpo completamente desmallado

Turquesa: ¿un alma ?*-*

Cuando error vio tu alma era completamente poderosa tu alma iba cambiando de colores cambiaba como un arcoíris

Ink: suelta su alma error

ERROR : y si no quiero *dijo burlon*

Ink enpezo a atacar a error bajándole el hp ink tomo las cuerdas de donde estaba atada a tu alma y te la devolvió despues de eso abrió un portal y le dio una patada a ERROR ,error en el portal dijo

Error : volveré por esa alma

Ink se acerca a turquesa

Estas bien …

Turquesa : turquesa mucho gusto ink ¡sans *extiende su mano*

Ink: mucho gusto turquesa por favor dime ink ^^ oye turquesa, tu hermana no estará a salvo aquí error querrá volver por su alma

Me preguntaba si tú y …

Turquesa : _(t/n)

Ink : (_ ese es su nombre? Es tan hermoso como ella) que lindo nombre,Turquesa? me preguntaba si …quieren vivir en mi au? Que dices?

Turquesa: que digo si le preguntaras a mi hermanita diría lo mismo claro que si *w*

Ink solto una sonrisa y se les puso los ojos de estrella genial

Ink tomo a _(t/n) estilo princesa te miro por unos segundos y pensó (eres tan linda)se sonrojo levemente y entraron al portal

Fin de la introducción / :v si todo eso fue introducción

Cuando entraron en el antivoid de ink

Ink volvió a su forma esquelética

Ink:bien este es mi hogar

Turquesa :ink podrías amm bajar a mi hermana

Ink sabía que tenía a _(t/n) pero no la quería soltar

/admitelo ink quieres quedarte con _ 7w7 y eso es lo que quieren todas

_ se despertaba

Narra: _

Me había despertado completamente desorientada veía todo blanco mi hermana estaba al lado mio

/ink estaba en el otro lado pero primero la hermana/

_: turquesa? que paso?

Turquesa: pues…

Ink: emmm h-h-hola _-_(T/n)

Al oir una voz a mi derecha me gire

_:emm? Ink!sans *-* grite emocionada dije h-h-hola

Ink: puedes decirme ink

Tomo mi mano y la beso mire a mi hermana que me miraba con una cara picara/esta cara: (7w7)

Ink se sonrojo

Ink: pe-perdon p-por eso my lady /cat noir eres tu 0^0

_: n-no hay pro-blema

Ink: o-okey quieren ir a un au?

Yo y turquesa gritamos siii

Cuando vi a mi hermana tenía los ojos de estrella

Turquesa tienes los ojos de estrella –dije

Turquesa: enserio?

Se le fueron los ojos de estrella

Nope, ya no los tienes- dije

Turquesa: pero tu si –se le pone los ojos de estrella

Enserio?- dije

Ambas gritamos genial ¡!

Ink: jejeje- no pudo evitar soltar una risita por nuestro fanatismo- okey, bueno vamos

Ambas dijimos: a que au iremos ¿! y se nos puso los ojos de estrella

ink: a undertale

Ambas dijimos :yey ¡

ink :mis ladys dijo y nos extendió la mano a las dos

Turquesa: no gracias ink quiero pasar sola a undertale ¡

Yo tenía un poco de miedo era nuevo para mí pasar por un portal completamente raro, Le tome la mano sin dudarlo cuando le tome la mano ink se sonrojo, yo me sonroje leve mente por sostener la mano de mi ink espera /(dije mi ink que mierda escritora)

/ Pues si querida yo escribí eso porque si disfrútalo :v

Turquesa me dio un pequeño codazo susurrándome valla hermanita si sigues así ink será tu novio 7w7

Turquesa dije ruborizada 0/0

Cuando entramos al portal rápidamente salimos

Cuando nos fijamos estábamos en snowdin

Wow estamos en snowdin?! –grite emocionada

Turquesa: así parece –no parecía muy emocionada – porque no ella siempre me dice que su lugar menos favorito es snowdin

Cuando llegamos a la casa de papyrus y sans mi hermana se había emocionado mucho

Ink me miro a mí y dijo ¿my lady? quieres tocar? Dijo ya que me veía muy emocionada

Claro que si –dije de una forma tierna con una carita aún más tierna

Narra: la hermosa narradora /o si biches

Ink al ver lo tierno de tu cara se sonrojo y te mostro una sonrisa

Tocaste la puerta y se escucha una discusión graciosa

Sans: paps alguien toco la puerta

Papyrus: pues abre estoy en la cocina :v

Sans: pero tengo flojera, abre tu la puerta

Papyrus: sans pedazo de vago sal del sofá y abre la puerta

Sans:*ronquido*

Papyrus: sans ¡!¡!¡

Los tres trataron de no reírse

Esta vez turquesa toco la puerta

Paps : okay okay yo voy!

*crash*

paps : oh rayos ¡!

/se había tropezado con una sartén

Sans: que paso ¡!?

Papyrus: Me tropecé con la sartén

Afuera de la casa se escucharon risas eran ink turquesa y tu matándose de la risa

Papyrus abre la puerta

Ink: cuando por fin abres jejeje

Papyrus: wowie hola ink hace mucho que nos visitas

Ink: hola paps pues si ser guardián no es fácil

Sans en el sofá heya ink

Ink: hola sans

Paps las ve a ti y a tu hermana

Paps :wowie hola humanas *apunta a _* ella es tu novia ink ?

Tú e ink se sonrojaron y dijeron al unísono no-dijiste

Ojala –dijo ink

ink se tapó la boca

Por buena suerte para ink tu no escuchaste

/ Soy muy mala :) nyejejeje

Sans se asomó a la puerta

Turquesa: OMG sans

SANS : ACASO ME CONOCES?!

_(t/n): la cagast* turque

/turque la turca XD okey basta de bromas

Turquesa: oye la boca pendej*

Ambas: pss jajajaja *empezaron a reir*

Ink vio como _ reia y se le puso los ojos de corazón otra ves

Ink: OMG es tan linda cuando rie dijo sin pensar

Sans: ink acaso ella te gusta? 7w7 *apunta a _*

Ink : que ella ¿¡ apenas la conozco digo ella es muy linda pero no me puede gustar alguien que apenas conozco

Sans: tomare eso como un sí, pillín 7w7

Ink :c-callate ¬-¬ *dijo y se cruzó de brazos *

·····························································································

FURENDORINA : Aquí termina el capítulo no se quejen hice un total de 1.150 palabras no se pueden quejar

Ink :lo cortas aquí yo quería un poco de romance con la lectora :v

Furendorina : a su tiempo, a su tiempo

Fan:*le tira una chancla*

Furendorina:* esquiva* no tendrá día de publicación solo lo público cuando termino un capitulo, así que solo estén atentos cuando suba, ¿okey?

Ink comenten si le gusto

Furendorina: denme apoyo para saber que alguien lee esta historia

Ink: y los vemos en el próximo capitulo

Ambos: bye


	3. Chapter 3

Me llenas de colores (inkxlectora)

Capítulo 3 : conociendo amigos y rivales 7w7r

Narra: pues la bella narradora

Bueno pasen - dijo sans

Papyrus: humanas quieren cocinar espagueti ¿¡ -dijo mientras las tomaba de los brazos

_:(t/n) valla parece que paps está emocionado

Turquesa: seee T-T

En la cocina

Paps-y bien humanas como se llaman?

Turquesa: yo turquesa paps

_: pues mi nombre es _ mucho gusto papyrus

Papyrus: wowie lindos nombres ^^ y que edad tienen

Turquesa: tengo 17

_: yo 14 pero cumplo 15 en una semana: v

Papyrus: pues feliz cumpleaños adelantado humana

_: gracias, supongo jeje

Siguen cocinando

Mientras con sempai-digo ink y sans

Ink : sans necesito un favor

Sans: sip que necesitas?-dijo acostado en el sofá

Ink: ¿podrían _y turquesa dormir aquí por hoy?

Sans: claro esas chicas me agradan además esa turquesa es muy linda

Ink: gracias por el favo… espera dijiste que turquesa es linda?-dijo sorprendido

Sans: emm SIP es muy linda

Ink: acaso te gusta? –dijo burlon

Sans: c-callate

Ink : jajajajaja

De que te ríes ink –dijiste saliendo de la cocina con el espagueti con una cara muy kawaii

Ink suelta un leve sonrojo –de nada jeje

Ink : bueno es tarde yo voy a ver algunos au´s antes de dormir ,mis ladys ustedes duermen aquí por hoy

Paps : wowie pijama da con las humanas

Sans :no lo creo paps ella dormirán en mi habitación yo dormiré en el sofá

_ : Saca su teléfono wow ya son es media noche

Turquesa: medianoche? es muy tarde _ ve a dormir

_: oye no quiero dormir

Turquesa: sabes mis reglas después de las 23:00 tienes que estar en la cama

_: pero…

Ink : bueno sería bueno que duerman chicas mañana a la mañana las llevare a conocer algunos au´s dijo

Ambas: que¡ porque no dijiste eso antes

_: carrera hacia el cuarto de sans -sale corriendo a las escaleras

Turquesa: oye eso no se vale jajajaja -sale corriendo también

_: *En la mitad de las escaleras* te voy a ganar ¡

Sans: valla se nota que son hermanas se llevan muy bien jeje

Ink: jeje si, bueno sans te dejo con las hermanas *abre un portal *te veo despues, buenas noches mys ladys ¡

Ambas *en el cuarto de sans*buenas noches chicos

Ink entra al portal y se cierra

Papyrus: humanas no quieren comer espagueti?¡

Ambas: no gracias¡

Unos momentos después todos se fueron a dormir Turquesa en los pies de la cama y tú en la cabecera

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana _ se despertó completamente despeinada aunque aún adormilada dijo oye hermana tuve el mejor sueño de todos estaba ink ,sans ,pa… se da cuenta que está en el cuarto de sans no fue un sueño dijo

Narra : _

(No era un sueño de verdad estoy en undertale)

Turquesa?

Alguien toco la puerta

Quién es? –dije

Turquesa la sans-tastica hermana mayor mas buena onda de todos los au´s de undertale -dijo turquesa

Vuelve a narrar obvio la narradora

_: (típico de turque)/turque la turca XD ok no : v/ pasa

Turquesa pasó y dijo: /soy una tarada XD okey ya dejo de joder / será mejor que bajes ink te esta esperando y papyrus ya preparo el desayuno

_: que estamos esperando

Al escuchar eso Salió de la habitación de sans corriendo bajo las escaleras con la más rapidez posible hasta que en el tercer escalón se tropezó

pov de _

Me tropecé en el tercer escalón cerré los ojos esperando a caer cuando sentí dos manos sosteniéndome en la cintura y otra en las piernas abri los ojos lentamente para ver quien me había atrapado era ink cargándome estilo princesa con su cara muy cerca de la mia

Ink :estas bien ?

/grito de fangirl e kyaaa¡

Cuando ink vio como me sostenia se sonrojo mucho y no decía nada

/vamos ink yo se que quieres besarla ,bésala :v

/ink : cállate y s-sigue la h-historia ¡

/okey okey pero no se enoje pendej* esquelético

_: me sonroje mucho lo cerca que ink estaba de mi y como me sostenía mi corazón latía tan rápido hasta que finalmente dije in-ink po-podrias bajar-me

/uy no lo arruines pendeja queremos shipeo :v

Ink :eh si cla-claro

Ink me bajo con una gran rubor en su rostro y me dijo se-segura que estas bien linda

Al oir eso me sonroje a mas no poder

Ink se tapó la boca por lo que dijo

Nos dimos cuenta que entre ese momento tan /hermoso 3/tierno sans y turquesa nos veian con una cara muy picara /osea esta r(7w7)r

Narra: Narradora

_: que Mier* están viendo dijo sin pensar y se tapó la boca avergonzada

Turquesa bajando de las escaleras dijo eh la boca pendej* :v

Sans :jejejeje oye ink eres un pillo 7w7

Ink :sans ¡ cállate dijo también sonrojado a mas no poder

Sans y turquesa se pusieron a reír al completo unísono

Después del desayuno ink,turquesa y _ salieron de la casa de sans y papyrus

Ink :bien chicas a que universo alterno quieren ir ?

_: outertale

Turquesa: no underswap

Y haci entre las hermanas empezó una pequeña discusión a la cual ink las separo y las llevo al universo alterno que no querían underfell

_: INK PORFA NO QUEREMOS IR ¡!

Ink : muy tarde ya estamos cerca de la casa de fell!sans

Turquesa: hijo de put*

_: turquesa! La boca mierd*

Turquesa: no me hables asi que soy mayor que vos :v

_: te odio -_-

Turquesa: eso no es cierto yo se que me quieres hermanita ¬u¬

Ink toca la puerta y fell sans grita

Fellsans: ya voy mierd! Espera un jodid* minuto , ah solo eres tu ink -_-

Furendorina : Y por aquí lo dejo al tercer episodio de inkxlectora me llenas de colores

Hoy solo digo espero que lo hallan disfrutado los veo en el próximo cap

Ink:creo que te olvidas de algo furendorina ¬¬

Furendorina :oh cierto recuerden que todos los sabados sin falta subo capitulo nuevo listo ya lo dije bye

Ink: supongo que lo dijiste bien las vemos después hermosas lectoras*guiña el ojo*


	4. Chapter 5

Me llenas de colores (inkxlectora)

Capitulo 4 mi rival fresh 

/esta ves será contado por ink

Narrador:ink /obio

Rojo me abrió la puerta con su cara de pocos amigos como siempre, cuando lo iba a saludar el me interrumpió empujándome y diciendo  
fell!sans: wow quienes son estas dos bellezas ¡?*dijo coqueto *

(Hacia turquesa y mi -….pero que estoy diciendo mi -, basta ya ink reacciona)

FELL!S: hola lindas *agarra la manos de las dos y las besa *mi nombre es ... -fue interrumpido

Turquesa: si ya sabemos underfell sans

_: el sans más tsundere de todos los au´s

FELL! SANS: valla estas bellezas me conocen jejeje

Turquesa y - trataron de no reírse pero fue inútil se carcajeaban de la risa por lo que dijo fell  
-: jajajaja valla creído jajajaja

Turquesa y _dejaban de reírse muy lentamente

Sin embargo yo me sonroje al ver como reía _ verla reír era tan lindo se veía más linda que un cuadro recién pintado era *suspira* simplemente bella

Fell!sans me veia sonrojado al ver a _ y me quito de mis pensamientos con un codazo fuerte en mi brazo

Fell!s: oye ink-me susurro en el "oído"¿ acaso te gusta una de esas chicas? me dijo picaron  
ehhh yo bu-bueno si me gusta esa chica de ahí esa niña de pelo -y ojos- es tan linda –dije aún más sonrojado

Fs: ¿entonces puedo quedarme con la otra belleza a su lado?

Nope- no intentes nada a muchas le rompiste el corazón así que no –dije tan frio

Fell!s: ahh que aburrido eres, pende** : v, oigan chicas pasen

¿Y yo que estoy pintado ? -dije un poco gruñón

_:nope –me agarro del brazo y me llevo adentro de la casa de rojo -tu entras también pincelito :3 -dijo _ tan tierna como parece

Yo me sonroje un poco y dije eh okey

Narra: pos su hermosa narradora XD

La estaban pasando bien ya que fell!sans estaba solo en su casa con ustedes 3 (no estaba papyrus) cuando escucharon un ruido en la puerta

Fell!papyrus pateo la puerta y grito homúnculos!/XD

FELL!S: OYE GROCESO SON DOS HUMANAS E INK ¡!

Fell!papyrus: oh, bueno

Detrás de papyrus se veía a un frisk muy timido

Frisk: espera humanas? –dijo el pequeño mostrando una sonrisa

Ink: holi frisk

Frisk :holi ink ,hola humanas yo también soy humano me llamo …

Turquesa y _ saltaron del sofá para correr hacia frisk ambas gritaron frisk el humano!

Turquesa: eres tan tierno

_ : parecías mas grande

Turquesa: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

_: eres tan tierno ¿qué edad tienes? Eres un niño adorable/nota mental frisk es niño al mi parecer así que no pregunten /

Frisk: ehh como me conocen?

Ink:… sabes que frisk ?

Frisk: qué?

Ink:Te traje un poco de pastel de canela y caramelo

Frisk: encerio ?dame ¡ dame!  
ink :buen provecho *rie*

_:ink estoy aburrida  
fs: yo puedo divertirte djio coqueto  
ink : no te atrevas !  
turquesa: nadie toca a mi hermanita dijo mientras te abrazaba sobreprotectoramente

_:voy a fuera me aburrí –dijiste mientras salías de la casa de los hermanos fell

Estabas tan aburrida que saliste de la casa y te distrajiste con flowey la flor que aparecía y desaparecía yendo hacia waterfalls

Tu como muy curiosa fuiste siguiendo a flowey con tanta cautela que no se te escuchaba

Ink y turquesa salieron de la casa pare ver dónde estabas al no verte turquesa fue caminando a las ruinas para ver si estabas allá y ink se fue a waterfalls

Tu seguías caminando siguiendo a flowey hasta que desapareció tan lejos de ti que saliste corriendo a buscar a flowey ibas corriendo tan rápido que no viste que alguien estaba saliendo de un portal chocando con esa persona  
_:lo siento no te vi –decías mientras te sobabas la retaguardia ya que habías caído sentada  
?:no hay problema –dijo esa persona ofreciéndote la mano

tú con mucha seguridad tomaste la mano del extraño cuando viste quien era pusiste una cara entre asombro y felicidad

Era fresh!sans el mas /interrunpe fresh/el más increíble, radical y más guapo sans /fresh! Ejem /el sans más ochentero y radical sans de todos los au´s  
fresh: estas bien linda?  
-: si, gracias por preocupación -mostraste un leve sonrojo por cómo te dijo fresh

Fresh: y dime que hace una linda belleza aquí sola?-dijo mientras besaba tu mano  
_:pues yo …  
ink :- ! *Aparece al lado tuyo * _que haces aquí sola? Es underfell este au es un poco rudo para ti

_: estoy bien ink justo apareció fresh!sans –dijiste con una sonrisa inocente  
/narra ink  
vi la hermosa sonrisa de - y no pude evitar sonreírle ,pero esa sonrisa mía se borró rápidamente cuando vi a fresh!sans que en sus anteojos decía " I fell in love" (estoy enamorado)  
\- le mostro una sonrisa a fresh a lo cual el mostro un "so cute "(que tierna) en sus anteojos de sol  
grr- solté mientras me cruce de brazos  
_:okey yo iré a buscar a turquesa ,adiós fresh  
fresh: adiós linda –dijo mientras le beso la mano a mi _  
_:te veo después ink –y me beso la "meguilla"

Yo ehh okey –dije mientras sonreía con un enorme sonrojo arcoíris –ehhh bye -_ se fue y no pude evitar tocarme la meguilla y gritar estoy enamorado!

Rápidamente me tape la boca y vi que fresh me miraba con cara de pocos amigos… ¿qué? le dije  
fresh: asi que te gusta esa niña –

si y… le dije

fresh: nada, bueno será mejor que la conquistes pronto o será mía jeje

no te atrevas a tocarla o juro que te arrancare cada hueso de tu miserable cuerpo –le dije con una vos de ultratumba

fresh: wow que un-fresh … oh boy bueno si tú lo dices *abrió un portal y se fue*

/furendorina: lo dejo aquí mi falta de creatividad me sobrepasa espero que les allá gustado lo sé es muy corto pero les prometo que el próximo cap será más largo  
ink: ejem me debes tiempo con mi rayis ¬¬

furendorina: cállese o no le doy nada :v (lo quiero para mi 3 )

ink: *se cruza de brazos* tsundere de mier…

furendorina: shhh callese ¡! , como sea nos vemos en el próximo cap mis lectoras queridas, CHAU :3

INK: chau lindas ¡


	5. capitulo 5

Me llenas de colores (inkxlectora)

Capitulo 5 mi rival fresh (parte 2 /?) 

/narra : rayis :D  
me fui a buscar a mi hermana para decirle que me encontré con el mismísimo fresh!sans , fresh!sans es su favorito sin contar a sans original

/ Obvio no ama a fresh!sans solo lo admira :v

Estaba en snowdin de underfell yendo hacia las ruinas pero me encontré a mi hermana buscándome en snowdin  
rápidamente vino a abrazarme sin antes darme un pequeño golpe en la cabeza 

Turquesa: no te vuelvas a ir sola ¡ mierd* me asustaste ¡

Tranquila sis, adivina a quien me encontré en waterfalls -dije emocionada

Turquesa: quién?

fresh!sans! –grite

Turquesa: nooo, no es cierto me estas jodiendo no me jodas! –decía mientras me sacudía agarrándome de los brazos

Primero deja de sacudirme y segundo no te estoy jodiendo es cierto –dije algo mareada 

/aquí aparece ink detrás de ti

Ink :buuu! 

No grite pero simplemente me asuste dando un pequeño saltito -mierda no me asustes ink  
ink: jeje -dijo rascándose la nuca

Turquesa: podemos ir a otro lado ya me aburrí de underfell

Yo igual –dije

Pues las llevaría a otro au pero quiero mostrarles algo –dijo-  
quieren ir a mi au? 

Ambas gritamos si

Pues vamos –dijo ink abriendo un portal con su pincel 

Los tres entramos dando un salto al portal cuando entramos ink nos tapó los ojos

Ya llegamos –dijo ink destapándonos los ojos

Cuando nos destapo los ojos vimos en su au una casa muy grande entramos flotando ya que en su au todo flota solo flotábamos hasta la puerta de la casa

Oye turquesa ¡-grite 

Turquesa: ¿sí ?

toooodoooos flotaaaaan /inserte imagen de demencia de villanos flotando/ -dije riendo

Turquesa: jajajajajajajaja

jeje –rei

Ambas entramos a la casa desde afuera parecía pequeña pero por dentro wow era más grande desde dentro

Tenía una cocina grande,

un comedor muy grande con un sofá de (color favorito) mi color favorito

al lado del comedor había un segundo piso con tres cuartos un cuarto era mio y de mi hermana era una alcoba de color violeta ,y otro cuarto al lado que era el cuarto de ink y

el ultimo lo menos interesante el baño /*ruido de pedo* XD

LES GUSTA? -Dijo ink

Obio que si –gritamos yo abraze a ink que mientras turquesa solo le decía me encanta corriendo a por todos lados

ink mostro un sonrojo arcoíris correspondiendo mi abrazo me di cuenta de eso y me separe sonrojada  
pe-perdon por eso jeje –dije sonrojada

No hay problema –me dijo ink rascándose la nuca  
yo simplemente sonreí y interrumpió mi sonrisa un ruido  
*ruido intestinal*

Tienes hambre?-dijo ink

sip –dije

Turquesa: tengo hambre ¡!-grito desde el cuarto /XD ahí estoy yo :v 

Ya les preparo algo jeje –dijo corriendo a la cocina  
rápidamente salió de la cocina con dos platos de (comida favorita)

Provecho –dijo ink  
turquesa salió corriendo de la habitación huele a! (Comida favorita) ¡  
welp yo me voy a ver las au´s vuelvo después *sale de la casa*

Okey

/ Lo sé muy corto pero…. Podrían darme alguna sugerencia ya no sé qué escribir

Ink: oye es muy corto sigue sigue! *la sacude de los hombros*  
furendorina-chan: *aturdida* n-no se que puedo poner asi que denme… sugerencias ay me maree *ve doble desde cuando tengo dos compus? /le doy gracia XD  
COMO SEA los veo despues 


	6. Chapter 6

Me llenas de colores (inkxlectora)

Capitulo 6 celoso?

/poner tema para ambientar watch?v=N1-RyLUQUrA

Pov de _ 

Ink se había ido a vigilar los au´s como siempre ,así que me quede sola con mi hermana en la casa que nos hizo ink ,turquesa se fue al cuarto de nosotras comiendo _(tu comida favorita) a la cual también era su comida favorita sin embargo yo me quede en la sala me quede muy aburrida asi que simplemente me quede comiendo _ ,mientras miraba la televisión en la tele estaban diferentes shows de metatton entre ellos estaba el show de metatton de underfell ,el napstabot de underswap y muchos otros más, termine de comer mi platillo de comida y me puse a buscar cosas para entrenarme fue al cuarto junto a turquesa cuando entre habían dos camas cada una al lado de la pared habían pinceles , hojas de dibujo , crayones de óleo , colores ,fibras ,pinturas ,todo tipo de materiales de dibujo por todas las cosas que habían de dibujo corrí hacia el escritorio donde estaban las cosas y grite :¡me enamore! mientras abrazaba el escritorio con todas las cosas  
turquesa que estaba leyendo un libro me miro y dijo estas bien _ ,ink dejo todo eso para nosotras pero como tú sabes yo no soy de dibujar  
¡si estoy bien? , Estoy de lo mejor mira todo estas cosas de dibujo es el cielo!

Turquesa mostro una gran risa al verme con todas estas cosas de dibujo abrazados así mí y dijo esa es mi hermanita la artista y regreso su rostro al libro que leía  
de donde sacaste ese libro? Le pregunte  
turquesa esta vez no me vio a la cara simplemente levanto la sabana del piso /obvio la sabana de la cama / debajo de la cama solo había un cajón a la cual turquesa la abrió y habían un montón de libros y dijo debajo de tu cama también hay libros  
yo me agache debajo de mi cama y abrí el cajón, ja tal y como dijo turquesa también hay libros debajo de mi cama genial grite ink pensó en todo

Si, en todo menos en instrumentos dijo turquesa con un tono enojado en su voz como se supone que no me aburra si no tengo mis guitarras 

No es tan malo seguro puedes pedirle a ink que te haga una dije en un tono seguro y amable  
lo que tú digas sis dijo turquesa concentrándose en el libro

El cuarto era muy lindo me fije mi mirada en unas puertas en la pared al lado de las camas las abrí con mucha curiosidad y seguridad por lo que vi eran dos simples armarios con ropa uno decía mi nombre y en el otro decía turquesa por lo que veo ink nos había dibujado ropa me fije que había en mi ropa y había muchos tipos de pantalones y calzas de diferentes colores, también había diferentes tipos de abrigos, tipos de de vestidos que llegaban a la rodilla y por ultimo camisetas de manga larga y de manga corta de mi boca solo salió un wow ,ink pensó en todo

watch?v=omZ4-wFlScE /

furendorina : psss pongan este tema :3

En el piso de los armarios había una caja yo abrí mi caja y había un pincel con una nota que decía

si estás leyendo esto es un pincel mágico para que te dibujes algo para entretenerte  
pds: no sirve para abrir portales  
firma ink

de mi boca no salió nada simplemente me quede pensando ¿enserio ink? Que mientras mi cara no podía quedar más "póker face "

¿Turquesa?  
¿si?-me dijo turquesa sin sacar su cara del libro

¿Ya viste el armario?

Nope me dijo  
pues míralo le dije sin sacar la vista del pincel

Turquesa dejo el libro en la cama y se acercó al armario su ropa era igual a la que me dejo ink, ella fijo su vista en la caja y saco el pincel del objeto nombrado  
genial mi podría dibujar unas guitarras para tocar me dijo emocionada que mientras yo sacaba mi cara del armario dejando mi pincel sujetado en mi oído /osea poniendo tu pincel como si fuera un lápiz

Si es genial yo me dibujare también un guitarra acústica dije  
genial así te sigo dando clases me dijo turquesa con una sonrisa en su rostro  
ambas dibujamos con el pincel una guitarra acústica, rápidamente terminamos de dibujar

Ambas vimos como unas guitarras salían como si nada del aire mi guitarra era de color - (ejem color favorito)  
que mientras la de turquesa era de color turquesa /exacto del mismo color de su nombre

Genial dijimos al unísono  
*suena el ruido de la puerta cerrándose*

Ambas bajamos con las guitarras en la manos y vimos como ink entraba muy tranquilo  
hey chicas ya llegue grito  
ink estamos aquí dije estando al frente de el

Oh okey dijo el fijando su vista en las guitarras acaso tocan?  
ambas miramos las guitarras y miramos a ink diciendo un firme si  
bueno al menos yo ,ella está practicando –dijo turquesa apuntándome a mi  
oye :c –dije mostrando una mueca entre ternura y enojo

Jejeje_rio turquesa mientras me despeinaba

Oye deja mi pelo en paz, tocas mi mercancía-DIJE BROMEANDO /XD

Qué tal si me tocan algo nos dijo ink mientras sonreía y sus ojos cambiaban de estrellas de diferentes colores

Okey –dijo turquesa  
q-q-que n-n-o y-yo no yo solo tartamudeaba no quería tocar frente a ink ni frente a nadie  
o-o-o va-vamos decía turquesa burlándose

Vamos quiero ver que tan talentosa eres me dijo ink mientras me tomaba del mentón

Turquesa: (juro que si toca a mi hermanita menor le corto la mano) …

O-okey dije un poco sonrojada que digo un poco parezco tomate

Ambas nos acomodábamos la cuerda de la guitarra en el hombro mientras ink se sentaba en el sofá

Turquesa empezó con el ritmo mientras yo tocaba con todo al parecer turquesa quería que me luciera

watch?v=VfRX45UyIrw&list=LLIrfZhrDYgYN_if2UqulWZA&index=37 /pongan esta canción esta épica  
ink me veía fijamente a mí que tocaba con todo mi ánimo aunque se veía un rubor en mis meguillas  
yo pude ver como ink me miraba , cuando noto que yo lo miraba mostro un sonrojo arcoíris tan lindo mientras sus ojos cambiaban de estrella a estrella de diferente color el volteo mirando a turquesa que empezaba a tocar al ritmo ink solo empezó a aplaudirnos mientras tocábamos  
cuando terminamos de tocar simplemente hicimos reverencia mientras ink solo se quedaba mirándonos con la boca abierta /por alguna razón me imagine a ink cayéndose la mandíbula como en los dibujos animados :V

el reacciono rápidamente y dijo wow por lo que veía ink quedo atónito  
¿ tocamos otra ? dijo turquesa  
bue… fui interrumpida ya que en ese momento alguien toco la puerta  
pase dijo ink sin levantarse del sofá

en ese momento se abrió la puerta y se escucho

Wiggity wiggity ¿Qué pasa,brahs? Soy tu chico fresco, enrollado y cercano amigo hey karnal como estas inky pinky

Wow pero si aquí ay dos bellezas

ambas pusimos cara de determinación / -_- exacto esta misma

fresh!sans no beso la mano de turquesa pero si la mía a la cual turquesa otra vez me puso cara picarona valla mira que te con… cállate! Le dije interrumpiéndola

ink rápidamente me separo de fresh! Y le dijo a fresh que haces aquí pesadilla de los 80´s  
woow valla humorcito karnal solo vine a visarte, pero…porque me separas asi de estas bellezas? Que acaso estas celoso?

emmm -solo soltó ese ruido ink - de echo… yo…

…

watch?v=Vle4JxvKBTU

Chan chan chan XD

Furendorina : y suspenso –chan aparece wuahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Ink:oye si seras hi…

furendorina:*le tapa la boca* callese :v

Bueno aquí se los dejo espero que les allá gustado los veo el próximo sábado adiós mis queridas lectoras


	7. Chapter 7

Me llenas de colores (inkxlectora)

Capítulo 7 planes

/ Pongan Undertale OST: 012 – Home quisiera ponerles el link del video pero fan ficción no deja ^^u ink: empieza de una ves furendorina: cállese imkpaciente jeje  
ink:*rie*/

Ink: emm bueno yo nope ,no estoy celoso *muestra un sonrojo arcoíris*  
_:oh entonces tranquilamente puedo decirte que quería ir a underfresh  
ink: ¡no! Digo no, no puedes ir no es seguro error puede capturarte  
_: y si turquesa viene conmigo?  
ink: menos puede capturarlas a las dos

Turquesa: ¿oye ink puedo decirte algo?

Ink: ammm okey –se alejó de ti y se fue al lado de turquesa-turquesa empezó a murmurar *p* *rf *gh* h*m *t * e* *e /así es son murmureos :v/

Ink: emm okey si tú lo dices, supongo que puedes ir _ si fresh promete cuidarte 

Fresh: tú relax brah yo cuidare de la linda chica *abre un portal*

turquesa: ejemm fresh tengo algo que decirte 

Ink:oye _ vendrías conmigo un momento quiero mostrarte algo 

_: okey -fuiste a tu habitación mientras ink te seguía subiste las escaleras rápidamente entraron –bien que pasa ink  
ink: mira –ink fue al lado de tu cama y saco el cajón en donde tenías los libros y de ahí saco una caja a la cual te la dio a ti  
_: ¿qué es?  
ink: solo ábrelo  
tú lo abriste la caja con mucha curiosidad, y viste lo que había adentro había una hermosa rosa multicolor que ink hizo para ti y solo para ti ,tú no te habías dado cuenta pero te habías sonrojado  
espero que te guste la hice para ti –te dijo mostrándote una hermosa sonrisa inocente /ay si qué lindo ^^ .3.

p-para mí? Dijiste atontada /LOL igual que yo escribiendo esto ^^u /

ink: si es para ti y quiero que te la pongas quiero que lo tengas siempre contigo  
pe-pero por-porque? Dijiste tartamudeando

Pues… porque yo emmm _ tu m-m-me –ink se puso de su hermoso sonrojo arcoíris ese sonrojo que te gusta tanto  
ink mostraba una sonrisa aunque muy sonrojado no podía terminar su simple frase –tu m-m-me

Tú me gu… en ese momento fresh!sans entro en el cuarto  
oye sis vamos o no? /obvio lo hiso apropósito el muy desgraciado :v  
f!s: oye carnalita yo no soy ningún desgraciado

Furendorina: si lo eres y cállese/

_: emm? a si vamos

Ink:…*se cruza de brazos*

_:oh que ibas a decirme ink?-sonreíste con una sonrisa inocente  
ink: ehhh nada ya no importa  
_:okey dijiste mientras te ponías la flor arcoíris que te dio ink  
fresh!sans: oye ¿y se flor sis?  
_: me la dio ink es hermosa ¿no?  
fresh!sans : si… claro sis okey nos vemos inky pinki *abre un portal y se va contigo a underfresh*  
_:bye inky pinki

/de aquí en adelante se narrara los planes de ink y turquesa y de todo de lo que hablaran /

Pov de Ink

Vi como fresh llevaba a _ hacia underfresh ahgg lo estoy empezando a odiar, pero que se va a hacer, aunque no me molesto que _ me dijera inki pinki , Salí del cuarto y baje las escaleras sin animo, no preste atención a turquesa así que simplemente me senté en el sofá con todo el ánimo en el piso, por cierto turquesa que le dijiste a fresh?-dije sin ánimos turquesa: pues  
flash back :D  
turquesa: escucha fresh le pasa algo a mi hermanita y te saco cada de hueso de ti, escuchaste? pasaras un radical time  
fresh: re-re-relax! Tranquila sis no le pasara nada a tu hermanita linda  
turquesa: más te vale y otra cosa juro que si le cuentas algo pervertido o le haces algo lujurioso no solo pasaras un mal rato estarás muerto en donde estas ¿entendido?

Fresh: sus anteojos cambian a decir "oh shit" tran-quila carnalita puedes estar tranquila

Fin del flash back

No sé porque pero eso me elevo los ánimos-jeje ,okey que es lo que querías planear?-le pregunte con un poco más de ánimos 

Turquesa: así me olvide… ah sí bueno dentro de 2 días será el cumpleaños de mi hermanita ya cumplirá 15 y ya que quieres hacer algo bueno por mi dulce y tierna hermanita podrías ayudarme con su cumpleaños

Obvio que ayudare cualquier cosa por _, ¿que necesitas hacer? –dije con todo mi animo

Turquesa: pues mmm el lugar, la comida, la decoración, los regalos y los invitados

¡Tú tranquila yo nervioso! Yo haré todo tu encárgate de la distracción para que su fiesta sea sorpresa

Turquesa: jeje okey, yo me encargare de eso y de darle un regalo

Okey que esperamos yo planeare las cosas ahora mismo, ¿cuál es el au favorito de _?

Turquesa: underswap / es underswap porque yo lo digo :v

Okey -abrí un portal hacia underswap y fui corriendo hacia casa de los skelebros toque la puerta a la cual se abrió mostrando a un enérgico y pequeño sans

S!sans: hola ink – me dijo mientras me abrazaba -cuanto tiempo ¿Qué necesitas ink?

Pues emmm me preguntaba si me querías ayudarme con algo-le dije sonriendo 

S!sans: obvio amigo cualquier cosa

Pues mmm tengo una… mmmm amiga/obio lo dijo para no sobrepasarse/ que cumplirá años y me pregunta si me querías ayudar

S!sans: cualquier cosa amigo ,cualquier amigo tuyo es mi amigo

Gracias sans-le dije mostrándole una sonrisa-¿sabes dónde podría hacer la fiesta?

S!sans: que tal en el centro de snowdin

Perfecto- dije -okey ahora los invitados

S!sans: ¿cuantos amigos tiene?

Ah pues no muchos, es nueva en el multiverso y solo fuimos a dos au´s, bueno en realidad 3 ya que fue con underfresh ¡sans a underfresh

S!sans: pues no hay problema yo el gran sans invitare a mis amigos para que la conozcan

Eres el mejor sans -le dije animándolo

Pues si yo soy el mejor muehehehehe - me dijo riendo

Okey iré a preparar lo demás te veo luego sans-le dije  
pues está bien te veo luego ink –me dijo mientas, entro devuelta a su casa

Yo abrí un portal y me fui a vigilar las demás au´s  
mientras tanto con turquesa  
pov de turquesa

Ink se fue .seguro a cuidar las demás au´s pues bueno yo me quedare en el cuarto pensando en que regalos darle a mi hermanita, pues a ella le gusta la música ella tocaba el piano podría hacerle un teclado, o podría hacerles cosas de dibujo no tiene muchos materiales

Y aquí lo dejo espero que les allá gustado

Ink:oye tengo que hacer cualquier cosa por mi linda _

S!sans:yey por fin aparecí tanto espera valio la pena

Jeje me alegra que te allá gustado tu aparición bluberry,okey chau!  
ink y bluberry :bye 


	8. aviso

Aviso dejare el fanficcion si quieren ver la historia léanla en wattpad ahí la seguiré desde el principio gracias por su atención


End file.
